To Walk Those Lonley Halls
by x-Sweetest-Sin-x
Summary: Love is a powerful thing. When you hold your loved one nothing eles matters. But when fate takes away the one you hold dear what will you be willing to do to get them back? Go to the ends of the earth? Or give up all hope and let the pain eat you away? ss
1. Chapter 1

HEY!!! Im back! im sorry to every one, but i deleted my last story. I felt that it was crappie. So Im going to try 100 times as hard as i did on my last story. Well here we go!

-Sin- I don't own inuyasha.

* * *

His long silver shoulder lengh hair swayed as he walked down the hall of Shikon High For the Gifted. As he walked down those halls, He heard whispers, laughter, but he did not turn around form walking. "Hey Sesshomaru, sorry to hear about what happened." Said a random person he didn't even know. He said nothing. Not even turnng to see this lowly person. He kept walking. Ever since the disappearence of his six year old sister Rin, he had be no stranger to pitty. In fact, he received it about ten times a day. Not only from the students, but from the teachers, and the janitor for Kami's sake! He no longer spoke at school. Of couse he used to have friends. Lots. He was the most popular student that attened Shikon High, but as soon as his little sister was reported missing, everything came crashing down.

As he walked to his first period class he saw some of hi old friens who abandoned him in his time of need. Making him relize that they were in facted not his true friends. That he had no friends,nor did he need them.

First there was Nararku. He was a tall young man. He had long black hair that came down to his back. He had dark eyes. Evil eyes. That if you stare into them to long you could go mad. Naraku was a spider Demon. He was also a shape shifter. He could trun into anything he pleased. He was about the evilist person who attened that school. He was rich. His father was some sort of hit man of whatever. Shesomaru never asked much about what his father did.

Second there was Hiten. He was a handsome man with a long braid that went down his back.He had dark red eyes. He wore a black uniform like Naraku, but Hiten's pants would sag. Hiten had abnormal brother. His brother had a giant head and no hair. Hiten was a thounder demon. His brother also. The caused trouble for pretty much everyone who attened. Hiten was known for getting lots of girls. For his brother, that was a diffrent story.

Third there was Kagura and kanna. Kagura was a dark woman.She had black hair put up all the time and had blood red eyes. Sesshomaru and Kagura went out for a while but broke up after Kagura cheated on him with Hiten, and that lasted two weeks. Kagura wore the school uniform. Which was a white shirt and green skirt. Of course she made changes to her uniform. Her shirt was ripped showing to much clevage. Her skirt was up to her thighs. Kanna was a quite girl. She had light silverish pink hair. People said she was mute because she never talked. She would just stair into space all the time. Kanna also wore the school uniform.Nothing was changed in her uniform. Kagura was a wind demon.She had a fan the caused death and sadness. Kanna had a mirror that sucked out your soul.

Last there was Bankotsu. He had A long braid that also went down his back. Much like Hiten's. Bankotsu was much better in getting girls then Hiten. The two would always try to see who could pick up the most girls. Bankotsu of couse would always win. He wore the school uniform as well. He's pants sagged and he had he's shirt open. He would hang out near the lockers with Naraku and the rest. Bankotsu was not a demon. Bankotsu was indeed a human. He had a cross like mark on his forhead. He was one of seven members in a group, called the band of seven. He was the leader. The bad ass. He had a mighty sword, Banryou.(A/N i don't know how to spell it.) Even if he was not a demon, Bankotsu still scared the shit out of people.

As Sesshomaru walked pass the people he onced called friends, Naraku spoke. "Whats up Sesshomaru?" He said with a grin. "..." Sesshomaru didn't speak. He began walking once more only to hear somthing that would make him kill the person speaking. "Yeah. His sisters most likly in some ditch as we speak." Said Hiten. Sesshomaru turned around. Not droping his emotional mask. He grabed Hiten by the throat and lifted him in the air with his claws to Hitens neck.Then he spoke."You better hold your tounge,befor I rip it out." Sesshomaru said not showing any signs of emotion. Sesshomaru threw Hiten to the ground.Hiten got up and ran away. Sesshomaru only walked away.

Sesshomaru was a dog demon. He was the son or a very rich and powerful Demon. He lived with his mother. His father had married some human woman, and now he had some hanyou half brother that he hated, he also hated ALL humans,except his younger sister. Rin. She was a wonderful child. Sesshomarus mother had apoted her. At first he hated the girl,but he had grown to love her. She was missing currently. Seshomaru wore the school uinform ,nothing out of place. Seshomaru had a cresent moon like make on his forhead and two slash like marks on both of his checks. Sessomaru had two swords. One his father had givin him. The sword had the power to heal one houndred humans in one strike, he had little use for this sword. The second one he used most. It was a powerful sword. He was feared and lover at the same time. He had many fan girls. He payed no attention to the what so ever.

As he walked to first period the bell rang. Sesshomaru sat in a set in the back. He really never cared much for school but he wished not to be a bum living on the street, so he litsened for the most part. As the second bell rang, meaning the children were suposed to be in class, Some one was at the door. As the teacher opened the door, Some one new steped in. Some one no one had seen befor.

* * *

well...i hope this story is okay. Heres the first chappie!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hiii! im back! with another chapter!! im sorry the first on had alot of spelling errors. i ttype to fast and my keyboard is jamed sum time. Well here we go.

-Sin- i don't own Inuyasha of any others.

She walked in a rush to beat the second bell. Her long beautiful dark brown hair moving with each step she took. Her father had droped her of late this morning. Because they had just moved into the neighborhood. She walked past many students. Demons mostly. She was not scared in the least bit. The reason was that, she was a taijiya. The main reason that she was at that school was because she was so damn good at what she did!

The second bell was two minutes from ringing. She rushed as fast as she could,not really paying attention to the whitsles,hey babies and rude comments that came from the students she pasted. She put her head down and walked faster. Only to bump into some one. Hard. The impacted caused her to fall flat on her backside. "Oh Kami! Im soo sorry." Called a worryed voice. When she looked up, she saw a girl with her hand extened to help her up. "No, It's my fault sorry."Sango said as she dusted her clothes off. "Im Kagome." the girl said with a smile. "Im Sango. Nice to meet you." Sango said shaking Kagomes hand. "You too. So-" She was cut off because the second bell rang. "No! Now i made two people late."Sango said picking up her belongings. "Don't worry. The teachers are always late. What room do you have next?" Kagome asked putting her backpack on. "I Have room...204." Sango said looking at her schedule. "Thats right next door next to mine.I'll walk you there." Kagome said with a smile.

"Sit down students!" The teacher yelled trying to calm the students that completly disregarded his instructions. Then there was a knock outside the door.

The teacher turned to open the door. "Yes?" he asked as he stared at the young girl at the door. "Um. Im new here." Sango replyed from outside the classroom. "Your also late." The teacher said signing her schedule. "I know, it won't happen again." Sango said timidly. "Yes,come inside."He said as he walked into the room. Sango followed. Instantly all eyes were on Sango. Except two. Green eyes, blue eyes,silver eyes red eyes, black eyes, purple eyes,gold. Every color you can think of were on her. The room was silent. Then the teacher spoke. "Sango take a seat in the back.You can sit in the empty seat near Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru, rais your hand." The teacher said sitting down at his desk. Sesshomaru raised his hand. Sango quitly walked to the back and sat down. "Hello. Im Sango." She said exteneing her arm to shake. "..." Sesshomaru said nothing. After a few seconds of holding her hand out she withdrew it relizing that he would not shake.

_Sango's P.O.V_

'Ugggg! Some people, I mean demons these days! He couldn't even Shake my hand! Just plain rude!! He atlest could have said something like, hey, or hi, of whatever but he just stared at me. Stupid hard headed demon! I knew coming to this school would be hard, not school wise, but the kids here. I can't wait untill this class is over. Stupid demons!'

_End of P.O.V._

_Sesshomaru's P.O.V._

'Stupid obaaba. She thought that i would actally shake her hand. I wouldn't dare touch that filthly woman's hand. She most have lost her mind. Stupid human. Must all humans acted like brain dead monkeys? If she wishes to succeed in this school she better learn her place. Feh. Humans.

_End of P.O.V._

The bell rang meaning time for a break. The students last period was 2 hours long. Sango meet Kagome at her class. "Hey Sango! Come on i want you to meet some friends of mine." Kagome said with a great big smile. "Um okay." Sango said unsure.

It was shorter I know. But it'll have to do for now. thanx to the pplz who are reading. i hope its good enough for u guys. I will be updating more. And i will have longer chapters. I swear.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey. Im back!! well I have been thinking what to do in this chapter and i think i got some stuff down. Most likly there will be fighting in the next chapie. In this chappie i want to introduce the other pplz. SOOOOO meaning, no fighting...maybe a little fight. I said MAYBE!!! well ONWARD WE-

-Lawer- Sin what have i told you? Do you want to get sued?

-Sin- No...but i just luv them sooo much! -holds inuyasha-

-Inuyasha- Help...me.

-Sin lets go- -Sin- Meanie! I don't own inu!!

ONWARD!!

* * *

"Come on Sango! I want you to meet some friends of mine!"Kagome cried dragging Sango by the arm into the eatting area. 

Doing this gave Sango to really study Kagome.

_Sango's P.O.V._

Kagome was a beautiful girl. Her hair was black. It was up to her shoulders, it looked as soft as silk. She wore the school uniform. Which was a white shirt and a short green skirt. The shirt had a cute little tie. Kagome had brown slip on shoes on.

She had a brown book bag, with on buckle. She had a pin on it. The pin read "Panic! At the Disco." Telling Sango that she liked this band. Kagome wasn't a demon. She was a pristess. She could tell she was barly learing to gasp her spirtural powers. She could feel she was very strong willed.

_End of P.O.V_

"Sango?" Kagome said waving her hand infront of Sango's face to catch her attention. "Huh?! Yes Kagome?" Sango said a little red from not paying attention. "I want you to meet some friends of mine!" Kagome said pointing to a table with four young adults.

Sango looked at Kagome's friends. She studied them for a while and the spoke. "Hello." She said with a wave.

"This is Inuyasha." Kagome said pointing to a dog eared boy. He wore the uniform,which was black pants and a black shirt. He was very muscular, and silm. His shirt had two buttens open. His pants sagged. He had long silver hair that reached his back. He had the cutest dog ears that made Sango wanna go and touch them. He seemed like a bad ass. He didn't seem like the kinda person you would wanna get into a fight with. He was half demon from what Sango could tell. Yes. He was half inu demon, and half human. He had beautiful golden eyes. Reminding Sango of Sesshomaru, the rude demon in her first period. 'Could they be related? No.' She thought.

"This is Shippo." Kagome said putting her hand on the young mans shoulder. Sango stared at the younger boy. He had orange hair. He had deep green eyes. eyes you could get lost in. He wore he's hair in a high ponytail. His hair wasn't that long. The wore the school uniform as well. He had nothing out of place. He was a fox demon for what Sango could see. He looked like he only used his fox magic. He looked strong for his age. He seemed like a very loyal.

"This is Miroku. Be careful around him." Kagome said scratching the side of her head.Sango studied the boy. He was very handsome. He had his hair in a tiny pony tail. He was slim and muscular. He had dreamy dark blue eyes that girls would go crazy over. He wore the uniform with on button undid. He had a sexy smile.Pearly white teeth. He was a monk of some sort.

He seemed like a romantic. He didn't seem like much of a trouble maker. He seemed smart, thoughful,funny. He seemed like the perfect guy.

"Last but not least theres Kouga." Kagome said standing a few feet away from him. He looked like a wolf demon. He seemed like a sports guy. He was well fit. Long black hair in a high ponytail. He had amazing blue eyes. He wore the school uniform. He tore the sleves. It was like a vest. He seemed to like Kagome from what Sango had seen. He was staring at her..ALOT. He didn't appear to like Inuyasha that much. He seemed like a demon that any smart girl would love.

"So who's this Kagome?" Asked Inuyasha . "Oh! How rude of me. Everyone, this is Sango." Kagome said gestering to Sango. "Why hello."Miroku said taking her hand and kissing it. "Hello." Sango said blushing. "Oi! Give it a rest!" Yelled Inuyasha.

"Hi! Nice to meet you." Shippo said shaking her hand." Hi" Sango said shaking his hand. "Sup?" Kouga asked not even going to shake her hand. "Not your manors thats for sure!" Kagome said putting her hands on her hips. Sango couldn't help but giggle. "Sorry Kagome. I didn't mean to be ruude." Kouga said taking Kagome's hands in his. "Let her go you mangy wolf!" Inuyasha yelled. "Make me dog breath!" Kouga said getting in Inuyasha's face. "Inuyasha! Kouga! Thats no way to acted infront of some one you just meet!" Kagome yelled. "Shut up." Inuyasha said crossing he's arms. "Inuyasha! SIT!" Kagome yelled grabing Sango's arm and stomping away.

"How...how did you do that?" Sango asked confused. "Oh. His necklace...Its a longs story. Just then the bell rang. "What do you have next Sango?" Kagome asked looking at her. "Um...P.E." Sango said. "Me too!" Kagome smiled. "I'll show you there!" Kagome said draging her outside.

* * *

Okay. I got everyone introduced!! Next chapie will start the story off for real. I Will try to update soon. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello!! Back with another chappie! I need to stop reviewing so fast. Keeps u guys wanting more. But i just can't! I love writing. Any wayz...heres another chappie. -Sin- I don't own Inu.

"Come on Sango!! You going to be late!!!."Yelled an angry Kagome. "Im not coming out!!" Sango yelled back from inside the locker rooms. "Come on Sango! You look great!" Kagome said pulling Sango from the locker room."No! I look like a slut!" Sango yelled pulling down her P.E. shorts. "You look great!" Kagome said slapping Sango's hands.

All the female students had to where Short thigh lenght shorts that were navy blue with a black rim at the bottem. The also had to where a grey sliming shirts that showed their slim stomatchs. The had to where white sneakers and have their hair in a high ponytail. The mals had to where navy blue shorts that weren't so short. The also had to were grey shrits and whit sneakers.

"come on Sango, we better go sit down befor the teacher comes. With that Sango and Kagome went to sit down on their numers.

On the first day of school, students are givin a P.E. number to sit on for the rest of the school year.

"Hey..who's your friend Kagome?" Asked Hiten with a grin. "Beat it Hiten! She's not intrested."Kagome said rolling her eyes. "And how would you know that? Can you read minds?"Hiten asked with a cocky girn."No but she wouldn't want scum like you so just leave us alone!"Kagome yelled. "Come on Kags..I just want to know." Hiten said putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey! She said leave us alone! I would do as she said befor something bad hapens!" Sango said shoving he's arm off of her shoulder. "Feisty are we?" Hiten said getting closer to Sango. "Get away from me creep!" Sango yelled as she kick him in the worst place to kick a man. "OWW...U DIRTY BITCH!!" Hiten yelled as he to groud. Then as Sango and Kagome satrted to walk away, Hiten grabed Sangos ankle and pulled her to the ground. "Bitch i''l teach you to mess with me!" He yelled as her tryed to punch her.Sango cought his fist and kicked him in the gut. "Don't ever think you could but your filthy claws on me!"Sango yelled.

Then tons of kids came over to see what was going on. The teachers were barly coming outside. The teachers were planing on teaching the students how to handle wepons. So about 50 wepons were laid out.

Hiten took a pitchfork like wepon and pointed it at Sango. Sango paniced and found a very large boomarang like wepon and picked it up.

"come on! Do somthing!" Sango yelled getting in fighting stance. "He won't be doing anything! Yelled a voice. A man in he's late 30's came out. He had green eyes. He had a cap on covering he's hair. He had blue sweats on with an grey shirt. "Get out of here Hiten!" The man yelled. "You!" He pointed at Sango. "Come with me, everyone eles..free time." He said as he walked to the boys P.E.office.

When Sango walked into the P.E. office she saw wepons and balls, cones and pretty much anything eles you would see in a P.E. office. Sango was guessing this wasn't regular P.E.

"Sooo...Your new right?" The man asked. "Yes." Sango said timidly. "Im Mr. Bread." He said looking over some papaer work. Sango noded. "Look, Mr. Bread, I didn't mean to cause trouble-" She was cut off. "Thats not why your in here." Mr.bread said as he looked up at her. "Your in here because-" Then the phone rang. "Hello? " Mr.Bread said as herpicked up the phone. "Yeah..hold on." He said. "Look i gotta take this. Well'll talk tomorrow." He said. "Okay." Sango said as she sarted to walk out of the room. Only to see Kagome waiting.

"What happened Sango!?!? Did you get in trouble?!?!" Kagome asked. "No, Im not." Sango said Then the bell rang meaning lunch time. (A/N i wanna get this first day over with So they can go home!!)


	5. Chapter 5

Hiiiii!! Im back! sorry i haven't updated in like...three days!! I was trying to get the chapter all thought out befor i wrote it.Sooooooooo...here we go. ONWARD!! -Sin- i don't own inu.

Sango and Kagome walked twards the eatting area after they came from gym. It was a shortened day so the periods weren't as long.When they arived at a random table, they were greeted by Inuyasha,Shippo,Miroku,and Kouga.

"So, Sango. Tell us about your self." Miroku said intressed. "Yeah! We'd love to hear all about you!" Shippo said. "Yes that would be great." Kagome said after putting the cap back on her orange juice. Sangoblushed to see that her new friends were so egar to know so much about her.

"Well...my name is Sango Kurma. I live with my father.We just moved here because my father had to do buisness out here. Um..I like biking and reading, hangin out with friends...Thats pretty much it." Sango said looking at her friends. "Do you have any brothers,or sisters?" Shippo asked wanting to know more about her. "Yeah and wheres yor mother? Don't you live with her?" Kagome asked confused. "I--I.." Sango got nervous. "Well you see--" She didn't get to finish because the bell rang. "Wow! We better get to class. Wouldn't want to be late." Sango said throwing her trash away. "Yeah. We'll talk later. How about we go to a movie after school?!" Kagome asked claping her hands. "Yeah. The four of us." Kouga said putting his arm around Kagome's waist. "Wait, theres five of us kouga." Kagome said moving his arm. "No, me, you, Shippo,and Sango." Kouga said counting with his fingres. "What about Inuyasha?" Shippo said confused. "PSHHH...Fuck dog boy." Kouga said standing up. "What did you say shithead?" Inuyasha said cracking his knuckles. "Did i stutter?" Kouga said in his face. "STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!!" Kagome yelled. "Now me and Sango are going to 3rd period. When school is out i hop to see you both in one piece! Understand!?" Kagome yelled glaring at them both. They both noded beind Shippo. "Losers." Shippo said walking away with Miroku.

As Sango and Kagome walked down the hall to their thrid period they exchanged numbers. "So you can call me like whenever."Kagome said with a smile. "I'll be on--" She was cut off when she bumped into someone.

"Oh! Im so Sorry let me help you--"She didn't get to finish because she was shoved. "Watch were your going next time bitch."Yelled the girl. The girl was tall and pale. She had long black silky hair that came down to her butt. She was whering the school uniform but it was cut to make it look sexy. The top showed her belly. It also showed way to much clevage. The skirt was cut barly enough to were. She looked like a slut. She had her hair down and had only a folder.

"Im sorry kikyou. It won't happen again." Kagome said with her head down. "It better not bitch!"Kikyou said picking up her folder. "Hey! What the fuck is wrong with you!? She said sorry! It wasn't like she planed it. She you should be the one sayin sorry bitch! Sango yelled as she got in Kikyou's face. "Make me ho!" Kikyou yelled back. Sango was about to punch her in the face but Kagome stoped her. "Come on Sango...we wouldn't want to be late!" Kagome said dragging her away.

When they were in the class Sango took a seat next to Kagome. "Why didn't you stand up for your self?! I Know you could have taken her. You didn't have to submit like that Kags." Sango angry. "I Know...I just didn't want to start trouble. I would just rather drop it." Kagome said taking out some paper. "Okay Kagome." Sango said as she let out a deep sigh. "But you can't let people boss you around anymore." Sango said writting the dispatch and agenda that was put on the overhead. "Okay. I'll try next time." Kagome said with a sad smile.

As Sango looked around the classroom bored she saw someone she wasn't expected person.Sesshomaru. He looked so sad and clam at the same time. His eyes showed nothing. He's long silver hair fell down as he wrote. He didn't pay much attention to Snago. She stared at him for a little while.

Sango's P.O.V.

_'He looks so...so...unfeeling. He looks like he doesn't care about anything but himself. His eyes look as if he has been hurt...like someone or something he holds dear has been taken from him. He looks lonly. I bet he doesn't have to many friends..not that he would want any from what i can tell. He's a dog demon...beautiful...WHAT?! I don't mean beautiful i mean...powerful. His eyes...his eyes...i can stare into them all day._'

End of P.O.V.

Sango didn't know but Sesshomaru was staring right back at her. He wondered what she was staring at. She looked as if she were daydreaming. He didn't care. He didn't want to get invoved with another human. Their just emotional rollercoasters to him.

As the bell rang the students flooded into the halls to leave.

"Kagome..you go to the movies...Im going to head on home." Sango said getting her books out of her locker. "You sure?"Kagome asked. "Yeah...im beat. See you tomorrow." Sango waved as she got into her dads car. "Bye!" Kagome waved as they drove away.

"You have a nice day sweetheart?" Sango's father asked. "It was...diffrent." Sango said looking out the window.

Okay! Im tired. Oh...in theirn school they only have 3 periods. But their long. Like 2 hours each.

anyway...im done for now. Thanx to all the ppl who revied...love ya guys!!! 3 -Sin


	6. Chapter 6

Omg. I haven't updated in forever! Im sooo sorry to all the people who are reading and have

reviewed.I wanna say thanx to kamiya san,Dnight,Nightfall2525,mirokuslovergurlHYPERLINK "/u/700173/"mirokuslovergurl. You guys are awesome. Im glade you guys enjoy the story. I knowlots of other people are reading. I had over 700 hits and im so proud. I also wanna say sorry for the last chapie. I know it sucked and I'll try much harder to make it longer and more detailed. Again, thank you all for reading and thank you few people i listed even more! ((If i forgot to put you, and you revied then im sorry.)) Okay...Onward!

-Disclaimer- I do not own inuyasha and the rest. 'Cuz if I did There would be no end of the show!

The sound of honking cars and runing and laughing children ran through the area. The sound of the pitter patter of the rain could be heard. The ice cold rain slided down his cool form as he walked. He sighed deeply not careing at all. He meerly thought of her. The little girl he grew so closed to. The little girl he hated befor. The little girl who tryed so hard to impress him. How he missed her. He would never tell any one but it was still there. He never really showed her any love or compassion but she knew he cared for her. The clitter clatter of his shoes rang though hs ears with each step he took. He would walk long periods of the day to think.

_Flash back_

A little girl with an orange and white dress ran around giggleing and picking flowers. She smiled with a thoothy grin with each second. She was a happy girl. She had no worrys or sadness. He the stoped and looked around. She smiled big and ran with her hand sout like an airplane. She stoped and put her hand full of flowers behinde her back and walked up to a young man. "Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru! I have something for you!" She laughed. The younge man meerly stared at her. "What is it Rin?" He asked in a emotionless tone as always. "You have to close your eyes and hold out your hand silly!" Rin cried with laughter. Sesshomaru only looked at her. As he did he saw her face drop and so did her smile. "..." He said nothing. He waited for any signs of what she might do next.

_End of flash back._

By the time he realized he was home. He walked up to a two stroy house with a wooden porch swing. The window shutters were blue and the house was white. The front yard had beautiful roses and lilys in a small garden which belonged to little Rin. He looked at the small graden wondering why she would put roses and lilys together and walked up the porch stares. As he did he saw a small wooden horse. It had the darkest shade of brown hair. It also had a baby blue sattle and black righs. When he stared at it he couldn't help but think of her.

_Flash back._

Her smile qickly returned as she held out her hands. There in her small little fist was a mixture of roses, and lilys. She smiled the biggest and brightest she could and opend his hand and droped the flowers into his palm. "I picked them for you Sessy!" Rin cried looking into his gloden eyes. Sesshomaru looked down on his hand and then closed it. He then looked up at her and spoke. "Rin go wash up for supper." with a emotionless tone. The little Rin only smiled and ran off with her arms extened like an airplane. When she was gone he looked down at the flowers. He let a small smile play across his lips.

_End of flash back_.

He slowly turned his key in the lock and pushed open the door. He placed his bookbag on the floor next to the clothes rack and is coat on the rack. He slowly walked into the living room with water dripletts following him. He saw his mother on the coach. She was a beautiful demoness. She had long black hair as dark as night. Beautiful red lips the color of blood. She had a long slim figure that any woman would kill for. But since little Rin had disappeard she rarely did much. She only put her long hair in a messy bun, never put any make-up on when guest came over. Her weight slowly but surely going down. Sesshomaru would hear her cry within the wee hours of the night. He hated to see her like this. She had gotton a habit for drinking and he would find her on the coach knocked out from one to many drinks.

He slowly walked over to his mother and watched her sleep. By her side was a bottel of half empty vodca. He sighed and removed it. He tried to lifted his mother but stoped when he heard what was on the tv.

"We are sorry to interupt this program to bring you this important news bulliton." Said a man with dark hair. He wore thick square glasses and had a bundle of papaers in his hand. He was calm and unnervouse. "Resently a small girl named Rin Talkawha was Kidnapped form her home. In the search to find young six year old Rin alive we have come up empty handed." With that a picture of Rin appeared on the tv. She had her hair in pig tails. The hair bands were fluffy white and orange. She had a white shirt on with a lily on the front. She also had an orange skirt on. She had white fipflops on with a little orange flower on it. "Sreach dogs have found one of little Rin's fluffy hair bands in a large forsent. Police and volunteers are doing all the can to find little Rin and bring her back to her faimly." With that Sesshomaru shut off the tv. He then walked up stares and into his room. He then looked around his room and fell on his bed. He turned to see a picture of his mother and Rin on his rest desk. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes. Waiting for himself to slowly drift into a deep sleep.

Well there. I made a new chapie. I hope its okay and long enough! It took me a while too. Sooo enjoy and please update...it makes me happy! ((Sorry about the spelling errors.))


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys. I wanna say thanx to the two or three awesome people who reviewed!! You guys are the reason im updating. Im gonna use Nightfall2525's idea and thats about it...Oi! I forgot. I also wanna say thank you to all the people reading. I don't mind if you don't review...its okay...Soooo Onward!!

A loud yell was heard from the very secret walls of the Oni Manor. Or so they called themselfs. The Oni were a very dangerous hint man team who work for the very wretched Kensei Shouten. Shouten was the most feared man in all Japan. He was well know from the homeless to the riches buisness men. Most were smart enough to stay on his good side. Meaning kiss his ass to save their own. Shouten was the kinda guy who would shoot you between the eyes for getting his coffe order wrong, or spilling something on his 10,000 dollor rug. He was so feard that he could do as he pleased. Also He had "friends" with the police so he wouldn't get busted.

In the Oni manor there were many rooms,restrooms,dens,etc. The one room that all feared the most was the cellar,(Thats a room right??) you see, the cellar had about 3 drains. And you can all guess what they need drains for. They also had many holding cells. For the kidnappie and such. In one of those dark,musty rooms held a little girl. The girl appeared to be merely six. She was shaking and sobing just abit. Her left eye was shut and purple. Her nose had dry blood around it. Her little white shirt was smudged with dirt,blood,and some sort of gray ooz. Her orange skirt was torn a bit. One of her flip flops were missing. Also was her hair band.

She looked up in the dirty cell she was in. A pitch black hell hole. She let out a deep sadned sigh. What had she done to desever this? She had always eaten her peas..and carrots. She gasped inside. Remebering a time when she gave the dog her left over rice ball. She scrambled to her feet. She then ran over to the metal cell bars and clung to them. Making her little oil smudged kunckles turn white. "Hey!" She yelled wondering if anyone was out there. She looked around helplessly. "I swear I'll never do it again!" She yelled, treas running down her checks. "I wasn't hungry! I didn't know i wasn't s'posed to feed ChoCho a rice ball! I will never ever do it again!! I Swear!" Yelling even more this time.

She stayed there for a few minutes. Tears falling uncontrolling down her tear strickin checks. Then she heard foot steps. The seemed to pound inside her little ears. She clung to the bars even more. "I swear!" She yelled again. As soon as she finished wipeing her eyes she saw what she would never forget.

(Place changing!)

"No damnit! That wasn't what we planned!" yelled a man. He wore thin glasses around his dark green eyes. He sighed as the man on the other end of the phone yelled in anger. "Look i-" He couldn't finish because he was cut off by a dark voice. The voice was so dark and turbulent it could scare a deaf man. "Litsen purotekuto, I don't care what the fuck you say! You will finish the job and do it with a smile! Am i understood?!" The voice yelled so loud that Purotekuto had to hold the cell far from his ear. "Yes sir".He said as he ran a hand through his messy damp brown locks. "Good little lacky. You better watch out for what you say...you do know that i know people. Don't you Purotekuto?" The man asked with a evil grin that showed pitch black fangs. "I do sir." Purotekuto said as he felt alittle dead inside. "And call me by my name. Your making me feel old. Im only 400 you know." The demon said sounding smug. "Yes Kurayami." Purotekuto said while hanging up the phone.

(Place changing)

A loud grunt entered Sango's ears as she rested her head apone her arms. She sighed heavaly as she got up and went to her window. "Oh great"She muttered as he saw who appeard out of the silver Honda (I don't own Honda.) The man wore a long trench coat, a black t-shirt that said "Fuck You" on the front. He also wore baggy jeans and black nikes. She could barely stand him.He was kinda sexy in her opinion. That demon that was s'posed to watch her untill her father returned from his Trip to Spain. Or so he said. She never belived a word that came out his mouth ever since she was 7.

It all started the day her brother and mother were murdered in cold blood. How she hated to recall that awful night. To play it straight, she was the only one who was spared,to say, that night. She saw her father right befor she passed out from massive blood loss. You see Sango was shot in the leg .The bullet hit a magor artery. She saw him leave with three of the waiters of the resturant. Now knowing they weren't really waiters.She hated him ever since and never speakes to him. Ofcours he says his innocent and she should just drop it. She also has never seen him mourn their loss.

A knock at the door caused Sango to stray from her thoughts. "You have a key ass,use it." She yelled while getting back to her english homework. "But its so much better to be greeted by you my dear." Came a muffled voice from behind the door. "And besides," he said "I left my key on the coffe table." He cryed. "Then i guess your staying outside to night" Sango said with a satisfied grin. "Oh and please tell Henry that i left him some food in the back." Sango said not bothering to look up. "Whos Henry?" Asked the demon in confusion. "Oh..just a homless friend of mine." Sango said as she pushed back a wisp of fallen hair. All of a sudden the door being unlocked reached Sango's ears. She sighed as she heard him enter the house. "Your no fun you know that right." The demon said with a percular tone. "And your a pian in the ass." She said as she got up. She walked into the living room and sat down on the blueish sofa. "You know your daddy wopn't like you talking like that." The demon said as he sated at her. She stared at him hard. "Fuck him, and fuck you." She said as se throw a newspapper at him. He cought it with ease and read. "Top story tonight Sango's a bitch!" He said with a silly facial expression. Sango stop walking and faced him. "Bite me." She said. "Loved to. What time? How about now?" He asked really studying her wardrobe. She was wearing a black speghettti strap tanktop. The straps were hot pink. She was also wearing some short black bed time shorts and her hair was in a high ponytail. The clothes really showed off her curves making him want her more. "You know Kurayami your a real pig." She said as she started back at her room. "Yeah walk alittle slower next time.. hun." He said with a sly smile showing his black fangs. He ran a hand through his light brown hair and sat on the couch. His ember eyes scaned for the remote. "Hey baby, weres the remote?" He yelled hoping Sango heard him. "Up your ass! Good luck getting it out!" Sango yelled from her room. "Maybe you could help me!"He yelled hoping she would come in the room so he could see that body of hers. She said nothing, all that was heard was her slamming her door. "Fine." He said as he contiuned to look for the remote.

Yay! Another chapie finished. I kinda rushed it! I need to change the title name...my dumb ass put lonly instead of lonley!! well please review...they make me happy! I kinda made this chaptor to expain a few things. I know my spelling is off or whatever...don't be mad guys! I don't have spell check on my old ass comp! Im just glade it starts up...well i wanna say thank to the people who reviewed and who are rading the story!! Love you all! -Sin


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Im back! Yes i know its been a while! I wanna say thanx to you all who reviewed...which was like three! I love you all!!! Its great to hear that you like my story!! I also want to say that in a recent chapptor i said...or wrote that Sango was picked up by her father! Well when i was writing i didn't really know what i was gonna do with her father! Im sorry. So instead of her father picking her up...lets say she was picked up by her father's limo driver named iyashii! I also said they moved here cuz they had buissness, thats true, but her father is always working were he does. So should we start!?

"No inuyasha!" Yelled a damp haired Kagome in her pink pj's. "No, Sango said she wanted to stay in tonight!" Kagome yelled to the half angry half inu demon on the other end. "Call her and tell her to get off her ass and come to the movies with us!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome took the damp towl from her hair. "No, and besides i just got out of the shower." Kagome said . Inuyasha, from the other line blush a mid pink after thinking about Kagome in the shower. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked not knowing if he was still there. "Huh? What!?" Inuyasha said after snapping out of his perverted thoughts. "Uh...anyway,we can go to the movies tomorrow."Kagome said while sittin on her bed. "Then what am i s'posed to do til then?!" Inuyasha yelled. " I don't know. Call Miroku and plan something." Kagome said. "Feh.." Inuyasha said then hanging up the phone. Kagome sighed. "Might as well call Sango.." She said while looking for her number in her school uniform skirt. After a minute of searching she pulled out a small note with Sango's number on it. Kagome dailed the number slowly and waited for her to pick up.

Place changing! How fun!

"You should have kept you mouth shut you little bitch!" Yelled a red skined demon.His pitch black eyes held amusment. He held a bloody corpse.sp? "No!" Cired a tear striken Rin. "Chocho..no!" She cried her head in her hands as she layed crumbled on the cold drity ground. "Heh." The demon said smugly. "See. If you would have been a good kidnappie, your wittle doogie would still be alive...and have skin!" The demon mocked. Rin only screamed louder at tthe demons last words. "No..no chocho..no." Rin cried more. She felt her heart bleed inside her cheast. " "Pathtic human." The demon yelled as he threw the dead animal at her cage bars. Seeing this rin ran to the other side of the cage. She would die in this hell wouldn't she? What did she do? She was always a good girl. She never talked back to her mother. She loved her fluffy,.Sesshomaru and she hoped he loved her. Looking up in the dirt,dark cell like cage, more tears fell down her dirty cheeks. "Ses-Sesshomaru..." She called in a whimper-like whisper.

Place changing! Yay!

"Yeah Kags it was okay." Sando said while putting her finished english homework away. "Im glade you like Shikon high." Kagome said with a big smile from the other end of the phone line. "Kagome...can i ask you something?" Sango asked with unsurety. "Uh..yeah..i guess." Kagome said not knowing what Sango would ask. "Whats up with that Sesshomaru guy in our 3rd period?" Sango asked waiting eagerly for her reply. "Which one?" Kagome ased think about their almost fight with Kikyou's face. "That, guy Sesshomaru. Are you litsening?" Sango asked slightly angry. "Yeah yeah...Well he's kinda...well he's a loner. He used to be real popular and hung out with the bad crowd, Naraku and his gang of idiots. Anyways, since his six or seven year old sister was kidnapped, he became all distant and his friends,or whatever stop hangin out with him." Kagome said with a sort of sad tone of voice. "Wow.." Sango said now really know his story. "How long ago was this?" Sango asked. "I don't really know...about 2 months ago." Kagome stated. "Is he related to your boy friend inuyasha?" Sango asked. "Well he is his- HEY!?" Kagome yelled after really hearing what Sango said. "What?" Sango asked confused. "Inuyasha is just a friend!" Kagome half yelled half embaressed. "Well i see the way you look at inuyasha...i only thought..." Sango said trailing off. "Well he's just a friend..and Sesshomaru is inuyasha's half brother. His father is inuyasha's father,but they have diffrent mothers." Kagome said.

"Why do you care some much about Sesshomaru? " Kagome asked. A small smile played across her lips. "Do you like him Sango?" She asked really intrested. "Good night Kagome!" Sango said with a fight happy tone. "Whatever. See ya at school tomorrow! Bye Sango."

Place changing !

In a large classy looking manor,with beautiful furniture, and panitings was a large room. It was the room of a very evil, cold-hearted teenager. It had spider like things everywhere. The walls were black and red. Messy clothes lay around the room. Other teen stuff surrounded the room. Like video games, cds, and ipod etc. This room,if you haven't guess was Naraku's.

"Pretty cool huh Hiten?" Naraku asked while laying on his master bed,on the phone. "Yeah i guess." Hiten said while bouncing a ball off his wall. "You guess! It was like the best thing that ever happened. I ask my dad to kidnap some little human bitch and he does. If thats not love then i don't know what is!" Naraku laughed. "Yeah but what if sesshomaru finds out! He's real powerful you know!" Hiten said kinda scared to think what Sesshomaur would do if he found out. "Psh. My dad's got demons every where. No way he can get to me or my dad." Narku said with another evil smile. "What about the rest of the spider gang?" Hiten asked concerned about his safety. "What about them?" Naraku asked, not caring. "Never mind." Hiten said slightly angery. "I gotta go... Talk to you tomorrow." He said and hung up, leaving Naraku on the other line alone. "What the fuck?" Naraku asked himself. He shruged not caring.

Place Changing!

A fearful Purotekuto walked into his boss'es office. His hands shaking slightly. He whiped a beat of sweat off his forehead. Not knowing what his boss wanted, he still contiuned to the office. Passing heavy body gaurds and such, only made him feel more afraid. He reach the boss's office. A large hard wooden door stood between Purotekuto and a very evil, very qick to anger, Kensei Shouten. Purotekuto lightly knocked on the hard door with a shaking ,sweating hand. "H-Hello, Mr. Kensei. Its me- i Purotekuto." Purotekuto said timidly. A loud buzz was heard and the door opened. Purotekuto took a deep breath and slowly entered the large office. He saw the back of a very large purple chair. Large arms were the only visable from behind the chair. "Purotekuto." Called a very deep voice. "Yes...yes sir?" Purotekuto asked confused why the boss wanted to see him. "Do you know why i asked you here?" Shouten asked. "No sir." Purotekuto answered. Shouten turned around. His features were now all visable. He had long greenish black hair in a high ponytail. He had percing red eyes with a black puple.sp? He wore a normal black buisness suit,with a red tie. :What do you do here Purotekuto?" Shouten asked while putting on a smile and crossing his fingers. "Im a hitman sir." Purotekuto said sweating lightly. Mr. sweaty a hitman! Yeah right! no but really. "So i want you to do what you do." Shouten said now getting serious. "Tell me who, and it will be done sir." Purotekuto said also getting sirous and determind. " Kigurou Kurma." Shouten said with a smile so vile that Purotekuto stumbled back a bit.

Okay...it suxed i know! My spelling is awful! I really am sorry! Im sorry that my fic may be confusing! And if you have any questions please mail me! And if you want me to add anything then mail me, or review or whatever! Im just glade you all are reading and i hope that this fic is really intresting and origal. Thanx to

Nightfall2525 , Thank for reviewing so much! I love you reviews.Sorry about the spelling. I hope this chappy is okay and stuff. I'll make Sango and Sesshy talk for sure in the next chappy! And thanx again for reviewing!!!!Ps. You rox out loud!

ms.deep Thanx also for tellin me that my title was off! Heh! My spellin sux i know! But hey, im only human, a human who can't spell good! But thanx for reviewing. And thanx for say my story is good! I love how you took the time to tell me my story title was wrong!

kamiya san Ha! Im glade you like my story I'll try harder to review more.! Im glade your enjoying it so much! Also sorry about my spellin i know, its sux! Hope this chappy is okay. But thanx again for reviewin!

mirokuslovergurl Thanx for reviewing! I really mean it!

just-me172007 Love your reviews. Thanx for reading and i hope this story is good!

Dnight I plane to make this fic long, like 23 or 26 chaptos! I want to make this a really good fic!


End file.
